marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Brand Echh Vol 1 11
* * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Other Characters: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Other Characters: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Super-Hero Day Dreams | Writer2_1 = Marie Severin | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Regular people fantasize about themselves as super-heroes in everyday situations. | StoryTitle3 = Dark Moon Rise, Heck Hound Hurt | Writer3_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler3_1 = Frank Springer | Inker3_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A parody of the "Dark Moon Rise, Hell Hound Kill" story from Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD #3. | StoryTitle4 = It's A Mad, Mad Ave! | Writer4_1 = Stu Schwartzberg | Penciler4_1 = Marie Severin | Inker4_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = An odd look at the commercialism of Madison Avenue, starring a whole lot of Not Brand Echh super-heroes working for J. Jawbone Junkton. Silver Burper appears in the Marble Lounge with a bunch of brawling super heroes. | StoryTitle5 = The Puns of Will Bonnet | Writer5_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler5_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker5_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Tom Sutton | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = A sort-of parody of the short-lived television show The Guns of Will Sonnett which aired on ABC between 1967 and 1969. | StoryTitle6 = How To Be A Comic Book Artist! | Writer6_1 = Marie Severin | Penciler6_1 = Marie Severin | Inker6_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = A satirical guide to finding success in the comic book industry. | StoryTitle7 = Don't Rock The Vote | Writer7_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler7_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker7_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = The Sunk-Mariner and his old foe Aqualung Man duke it out for the title of Emperor of Atloontis! | StoryTitle8 = Auntie Goose Rhymes Dept. | Writer8_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler8_1 = John Verpoorten | Inker8_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = Mother Goose-style rhymes starring Marvel characters and narrated by Aunt May. Silver Burper appears with a group of Marble characters that have jumped out of the comic page that Jack Kirby was drawing. | StoryTitle9 = Ivanshmoe! | Writer9_1 = Stan Lee | Writer9_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler9_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker9_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = A parody of Ivanhoe, also based upon a story Stan Lee had written years before in Riot #1. | StoryTitle10 = Fame Is A Cross-eyed Blind Date With Baaad Breath! | Writer10_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler10_1 = Marie Severin | Inker10_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor10_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis10 = A day in the life of Spidey-Man. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}